


Don't Know How I'll Pull It Off This Time

by ASofterEdd (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Archival of an old work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASofterEdd
Summary: A Tom playlist.Figured that with my music tastes and my predilection to never doing the same kind of project twice, this was an eventuality.





	Don't Know How I'll Pull It Off This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2018.01.20.  
> Thought I might as well archive this, as ambivalent as I am about having old work on this account.

Easier-to-read track listing with links goes as follows:

  1. **[Cheer Up! - Reel Big Fish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uUuNwVELyQ)**
  2. [Boss D.J. - Sublime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHBe30LVdaA)
  3. [Keasbey Nights - Catch-22](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syCMHtNUlLE)
  4. [Welcome to My Life - Less Than Jake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMASkGP0RGM)
  5. [Hooray For Me - Bad Religion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8seEI9GdyM)
  6. [Greatest Hits - Sublime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ0t7S709To)
  7. [Somewhere In the Between - Streetlight Manifesto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUSKX_aYhoY)
  8. [Alcohol - Barenaked Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kAJOSCyTB0)
  9. [Noise Brigade - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeEnuPFRSdw)
  10. [Down, Down, Down, to Mephisto's Café - Streetlight Manifesto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE9Uz_YMHnc)
  11. [History of a Boring Town - Less Than Jake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0r5M9qod37g)
  12. [This One Goes Out To... - Catch-22](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uXOw97sku8)
  13. **[The Saddest Song - Streetlight Manifesto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd2Utbclv7E)**
  14. [The Big Sleep - Toh Kay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuY_qk0wQzI)



**Author's Note:**

> Choosing the song order for this was based around the Star Wars pacing curve. It's not always the best for ordering a playlist, but it's a damn good basis. The two songs that are delineated from the rest-- _Cheer Up!_ and _The Saddest Song_ are what I felt were the most important songs in the playlist, being the equivalent to a song with the same or similar title to the album*. This is coupled by the fact that the playlist's title is from a verse in The Saddest Song. It's rather unwieldy as a title, but it was the best one I could come up with.
> 
>  
> 
> *The two songs also mark notable points on the Star Wars pacing curve, _Cheer Up!_ being the strong start, and _The Saddest Song_ being the climax.
> 
> In retrospect, I would put less songs written by Tomas Kalnoky in the playlist; it makes up forty three damn percent (43%) of the playlist. I would likely also change quite a few of the songs, having a much broader selection to go on now. A notable one I pondered including would be Devil In My DNA as a slight reference to Monster Tom, but that'd be an awful lot of Less Than Jake, and it's mess the pacing. Either way, making the thing was an experience.


End file.
